Be Strong
by Boba Fette
Summary: Ashley finds her way back to L.A. after four years in Chicago. Finding out her ex is now engaged, will she stick around or leave her family and friends behind once more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is the first SON fanfic I have written in years so I was a little hesitant about posting it up. I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to check it out. The story is going to start out as T but move to M in a few chapters just a heads up.

Anyway I'm not going to get crazy detailed here but you guys already know, I don't own the characters of SON just the ones I make up and the story I throw them in.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been awhile since the young brunette had been back here. Home, more specifically. The place she used to call home if she were being honest.

The plan was to be gone for a year, somehow one year turned into four and the possibility of staying away from loved ones decreased as she was finally running out of excuses to stay away.

The brunette let out a long sigh, trying to mentally prepare herself for the long trip ahead of her. If there was any comfort in this trip, it was all focused in the reunion with her parents and siblings and a special blond she had managed to keep at a distance while she was away discovering a different city.

Hopefully her blond would forgive her for the long absence. Knowing her blond, that wasn't going to be happening.

Today was it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the day that two lost loves found their way back to each other. It had been some time since the blonde woman had gotten to see her fiancé. For Spencer that meant a long time with no physical contact and the distance was really beginning to drive the girl mad.

"I had to fall in love with an artist" Spencer mused as she walked about her apartment, grabbing her keys and water bottle making her way towards the door. If she didn't hurry now she would most definitely be late picking up a certain cute brunette.

Considering that this was the night that Spencer and her fiancé decided to announce their engagement to her family, she definitely felt the two needed some extra time alone with before they broke the news at dinner.

"God" Spencer mumbled to her-self as she made herself towards the airport. "I know we don't have much of a relationship…" she paused dramatically as she looked towards her car ceiling while she waited for the traffic light to switch to green. "but if you could do me a solid and just make sure this dinner goes well tonight it would mean a lot. I need it". Blue eyes shut tightly while she whispered the last request before she drove off.

Now Spencer Carlin wasn't necessarily superstitious. However, after a serious of heartbreak and regret, the youngest blonde couldn't resist the urge to ask for a little more help. Hoping that fate would allow her situation to work itself out.

Almost thirty minutes later and Spencer was just arriving outside of airport pick up. Moments later the car door opened and Spencer was greeted with a heart stopping kiss, one she hadn't felt in what seemed like years. Sitting in the seat next to her was a work of art, a vision of beauty that melted her heart as she felt loving glances being thrown her way.

Both women caught up in the feeling of being in each other's company once again let all fears about tonight's dinner fade away. There was no way Spencer could worry when she had this amazing woman next to her.

She just knew her family would have to see it her way. They had to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley's plane had finally arrived in L.A. and while the flight from Chicago had not been terrible, traveling always drained the brunette.

Too much time to think and not enough space to place her troublesome thoughts.

As she made her way towards baggage claim her phone began to buzz in her pocket. "Hello" she answered easily.

"I see you" was the gruff reply before Ashley was quickly engulfed in two very big, muscular arms. The sight of curly blond hair was the only thing saving the stranger from a major ass kicking.

"Dammit Glen put me down!" The brunette screams as she notices curious eyes of other airport commuters now on her and her best friend. "Sorry Ash, I just can't help it!" He screamed.

There was really no way to be mad at him, big blue eyes stared down into brown ones and Ashley could only shake her head as she returned the bear hug her friend gave her only moments ago. It had been four years since Ashley Davies had seen her best friend Glen Carlin, both knew very well Ashley's reasons for staying away. Although they rarely spoke of said reasons, it was understood that their friendship was not going to be broken, no matter what distance Ashley chose to go to avoid her problems.

As the two friends broke their embrace, the brunette grabbed her luggage from baggage claim and the two friends made their way towards what looked like an all too familiar location.

"Uhm Glen, you know my hotel is in the opposite direction right?" Ashley asked, eyeing her friend somewhat strangely. "Yeah…about that" was the blond's short reply.

"About what Glen?" The brunette let out tiredly. She already knew what was happening, she also already knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Look Ash, my family misses you. I miss you, everyone misses you. They are your family too you know? Mom found out you were going to be in town…" Ashley quickly cut her eyes towards her soon to be ex-best friend. "Your mom let it slip don't look it me!" The blond boy rushed out in an effort to not be on the receiving end of an Ashley Davies ass kicking. "Anyway, since you aren't staying with your parents my rents thought it would be great for you to stay with us."

The brunette had to stop her eyes from popping out of her sockets. It's not as if she didn't love the Carlin's. It had just been so long since she had been home, Ashley just did not feel like being grilled by her family, biological and extended.

"Glen" The brunette started gently but was interrupted before she could get any further. "No Ash listen. I get that you've had a hard time. I get that Chicago is the place where you find peace. I even get that you think Chicago is your new home. However, I don't get you staying away for four fucking years. I don't having to hunt my best friend down just to hear her voice and know she's alive because she doesn't call me anymore. I don't get you pretending like you don't have family here!" Ashley could only look away at that. All of those things were true. she basically called it quits in L.A. and left to find her passion in Chicago.

She found it, but she left her love behind in L.A.

"I'm just asking for you to stay with us for a little bit Ash, like old times. Give me that please?" Glen begged as his passenger considered his words.

One staring contest and a set of blue puppy dog eyes had managed to pull the brunette into an agreement she could only feel a little uneasy about. While she had missed her family, was she really ready to be thrown back into the mix so soon?

She really didn't have much time think it over, they had just arrived at the Carlin residence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a good hour since Haley and Spencer had arrived to my parent's house. From the looks of it, everyone was here except Glen. Spencer knew that he would be there, but would be late for dinner. That's totally fine, she had missed the jerk but they both were so busy with work it was hard to keep up with each other sometimes.

Anyway, the guests for the night included Clay and his high school sweetheart Chelsea, Aiden and Kyla, Madison (who was still waiting for her husband Glen), Carmen, Paula and Arthur Carlin and of course, Spencer and her girlfriend Haley.

After a few more moments of small talk between the collective family, Arthur ushered the guests into the dining room so dinner could officially begin. Hands grasped one another as guests bowed their heads to say grace. Minutes later those same hands were battling over dinner rolls and servings of Arthur Carlin's famous lasagna.

For Spencer, her earlier fears were finally starting to dissipate. She had her friends and her family and in moments she would be announcing to them her recent engagement to this wonderful woman sitting right next to her. The only thing she was waiting for now was timing.

If she needed a sign, she only needed to wait a few more moments as the front door began to unlock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glen struggled up the step to the mansion belonging to his parents. The Carlin's were definitely a more well off family. Something they made up for by trying to raise humble children. However, when it came to carrying heavy loads, climbing stairs anywhere on this property was pure torture.

Being the amazing friend that she is, Ashley decided to help Glen out and get the door while he struggled with her bags. After letting the blond stagger through the doorway, Ashley stepped in only to let her senses be hit by the warm smell of home cooked lasagna. Lasagna that had the distinct trademark aroma of Arthur Carlin's cooking.

Before she could even register her movements Ashley found herself dashing through her second home, straight to the kitchen only to be stopped as she reached the dining room.

There, staring directly at her surprised form were the eyes of her family and friends. Family and friends she tried hard not to see for the past four years. As the brunette straightened herself up to address the equally shocked dinner group, she was once again enveloped by strong arms belonging to another blonde. This time it was Paula Carlin.

"You're home!" The older blonde woman screamed as she help the brunette girl in her arms. Shock was etched clear across Ashley's face while those around her couldn't help but to break into smiles. After the initial surprise of Ashley's appearance wore off, joy seemed to replace the mood of the party.

Well joy for everyone but Spencer and Ashley. As blue eyes met brown, Spencer could only feel slightly disappointed as Ashley quickly averted her eyes away. If Ashley had any say in this, she would avoid that contact her entire stay. The likelihood of that happening was limited, but she was willing to try.

"Yeah Paula I'm home. Sorry it took so long." The brunette said as she finally got enough sense to return a hug to the woman who is like a second mother to her. "Hey everybody", was Ashley's last acknowledgement of the group as she received more smiles and greetings from the excited bunch.

Also caught up in the excitement was Haley, Spencer's new fiancé, who was itching to make the big announcement. The engaged pair still had not decided on a good time to tell Spencer's family that the two of them were newly engaged. It had been a little bit of a snap decision but both women were so convinced that they were ready for this step. Love conquers all, Haley thought, and she was ready to get her new life with her beautiful blonde started now.

Feeling the positive shift in energy, Haley decided that now was a perfect time to announce the engagement.

"Hey guys!" She started. Spencer's ears perked up as she looked over at her girlfriend. The blonde was still stuck in her own thoughts, specifically her thoughts about Ashley. However, after chancing a look at her girlfriend it was obvious that Haley was about to go in for the kill.

"Spencer and I have a really special announcement to make" and with that all eyes were focused on the pair as Haley grabbed Spencer's hand before going on. Before the blond could even react the words were out in the open.

"We are engaged!" The excited brunette let out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt like everything stopped, gone were the smiles that previous dressed up the faces of the Carlin family. Instead, the mood shifted to that of unspoken conflict. The reminder of broken hearts became all so apparent to those in the room who were previously aware of said hearts. Haley was unique. She was far to new to know the history behind those broken hearts, who they even belonged to.

Spencer however knew all to well. Suddenly, her places for the night seemed a little premature, a little too rushed. While she didn't regret her engagement, the blonde certainly regretted the timing of hey eager girlfriend.

If god was trying to give her a sign, it was well received. She needed to work on that relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chancing a glance at Glen, who shook his head confirming that he did not know about this new piece of news, Ashley took one long look at Haley before turning to Spencer.

Words didn't need to be said for the message to get across.

Four years ago Ashley Davies proposed to Spencer Carlin. Four years ago Ashley Davies left L.A. and never looked back. Today, Ashley Davies is back in L.A. and today Spencer Carlin is engaged to another.

Today Ashley Davies learned that the woman that couldn't marry her, is now marrying another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright guys, I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Like I said it's been a long time since I've written anything and I've had this story in mind for bit of time and just wanted to try it out. Please feel free to review and give any sort of feedback you would like. I don't know how much of this story I will put out if it looks like it's kind of a dud but I'll see what happens.

Thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys,_

_First of all I really appreciate all the reviews and encouragements to continue this story. Sorry I haven't had a chance to update or respond but it was finals week and things got hectic. I'm going to try to give you guys an update at least once a week but if it takes a little longer sometimes then I apologize in advance. I'm going to start including Ashley and Spencer's points of views in the story and will really just kind of jump back in forth in narration so hopefully that works for you guys._

_Anyway, thanks again for taking the time to read this. You guys are awesome._

The room remained silent while family and friends attempted to digest the news of Spencer's new engagement. Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Ashley decided it was time to speak up.

"Well Haley", the brunette started confidently. "I don't know you very well but you seem like a pretty great girl. I'm sure if Spencer agreed to marry, you must really be special."

Spencer could only cringe as her former flame finished her congratulations. She already knew that announcing her engagement would be somewhat awkward, considering that her family absolutely loved Ashley and Ashley happened to be her brother's best friend. However, Spencer was not counting on announcing her engagement to her ex-girlfriend, the ex-girlfriend whose heart she crushed with one two letter word.

Spencer vaguely heard Haley's enthusiastic thank you as she made eye contact with her mother, who was silently telling her that there was a conversation to be had at a later time.

The blonde did, however, notice Ashley rise from the table.

"I'm sorry guys, I really hate to run out on Mr. C's famous lasagna but I really should get going to my hotel. It would seem that there was an issue with my reservation that I need to correct". A quick glance was thrown in Glen's direction, begging him not to stop her from going. Although she originally agreed to stay with her second family, she had no way of preparing herself for the bombshell that was dropped at dinner.

Surely nobody could expect her to stay in this house considering the situation.

"Ashley don't be silly", Paula interjected. "We have the pool house all set up for you to stay here. We already worked it out with your family. I know Glen told you".

Ashley's eyes snapped to Glen as he snickered at his mother's persistence. He felt bad for his friend, but it was still funny to see Paula give Ashley a hard time. She was family after all.

"Paula, I really appreciate you going through all the trouble but I really don't want to be a burden. Besides, I'm really tired anyway". Was the brunette's final attempt at escaping the uncomfortable situation.

Spencer burning a hole into the side of her face with her intense stare wasn't helping her feel any better.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I was trying my hardest to look away from Ashley but it was a task that proved much more difficult than expected. I didn't get a chance to look at her when she first walked in, too overwhelmed by the fact that I hadn't seen her in years. It also didn't help that my fiancé was sitting next to me.

Caught in the commotion of the announcement of my engagement, I took a moment to finally take her in. Long legs covered in skin tight faded black jeans accented with biker boots. My eyes slowly reacquainted themselves with her body as they took in tan cleavage slightly peaking out over a loose fitting grey tank. I couldn't help but notice that Ashley's all black and grey attire, topped off with her fitted moto jacket was in stark contrast to the brighter colors she used to wear. I always remember her saying that dark colors were just too depressing for her to wear everyday. I guess some things change.

If there were anything Spencer could say with confidence, it would be that Ashley Davies was definitely one of those people that got better looking with age, if that were even possible. Even though she shouldn't have been checking her out it was hard not to at least appreciate the beauty of the girl that she once loved. Her subtle appreciation came to a halt when blue eyes connected to brown ones, now looking at her curiously.

Although Ashley had caught Spencer checking her out, she wasn't going to call her out in front of everyone. She didn't need to though. The small exchange between the two was only lost on Haley.

Deciding to save his daughter from an increasingly stressful situation, Arthur decided to lend a hand. "Ashley, why don't you go get settled into the pool house. Like Paula said, we have it all set up for you and it's a little far removed so you can rest easy without worrying about much noise from this rowdy group tonight". He gave the brunette a reassuring smile as she nodded and gave the group another apology before retreating.

One last look was exchanged between Spencer and Glen. Neither sibling knew what to say to each other but both were very aware that drama was going to be unavoidable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley woke up the next day feeling less than well rested. After she bolted from dinner she decided it was best to get herself unpacked and settled into her new accommodations for the next few weeks. Knowing the Carlin's, there was no way for her to get out of staying with them regardless of her relationship with their daughter.

Instead of fighting it, the brunette hoped to distract herself from the announcement of Spencer's engagement with sleep. For Ashley, there wasn't a problem that could not be solved, or temporarily forgotten with sleep. With her iPod on shuffle the brunette hoped to fall asleep quickly to put her anxious mind at rest.

She had spent years trying to rid herself of memories of Spencer's rejection. In less than one hour, all of her progress had come undone. What was the point of moving to Chicago when she just winded up back where she started?

This was one of many questions that picked at her restless mind throughout the night.

At 6 a.m. Ashley grew irritated by her endless thoughts of a certain blonde haired devil and decided that a morning run would at least give her time to get out on her own before she had to deal with her second family when they all started to wake up.

After changing into her basketball shorts, tank top, and running shoes Ashley quickly made her way out of the pool house. Once she made it through the main house and out onto the rode, the brunette took off into a slow jog as she started her warm up for what she hoped would be a relaxing run.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sound of an alarm clock caused Spencer to stir a little in bed. After a mumbled demand to "shut that thing off", Spencer smiled as she felt Haley kiss the top of her messy blonde head as she leaned over to turn off her alarm. Unfortunately, Haley had to help set up some pieces for the art gallery she worked at. That meant they had no time for sleeping in together this morning. As Spencer lay in bed for a few minutes longer, she felt the bed dip once again as her girlfriend gave her another kiss as she got ready to leave.

Another small grumble left soft lips after realizing that it was 6:30 a.m. and there was no way that she could get back to sleep once she was awake. Appreciating the fact that her girlfriend had gone to work, Spencer finally let herself think about a certain brunette from her past.

Spencer was surprised that Ashley was back in L.A. to be honest. Once Ashley left she never once made a trip back. No phone calls, no texts, no emails, nothing. Seeing her was a shock, but Spencer couldn't deny that some part of her was glad to see her again.

There was definitely something different about twenty-five year old Ashley and the blonde's curiosity was peaked. It shouldn't have been but it was and as much as Spencer knew she should stay away, the young blonde needed to have some sort of contact with Ashley. Even if it was just for a little closure for herself.

Deciding that she definitely couldn't get her mind to shut off enough to squeeze another hour or two of sleep out of her day, Spencer decided she would get started early and shower before going over to her parent's house for Sunday breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Spencer finished showering and getting ready it was already 7:30 a.m. and she figured her parent's would be awake by the time she made it to their house.

Thirty minutes later the blonde pulled up to her parent's house. As she parked her car she noticed a flash of brown hair run past towards the back of the mansion. She could only assume it was Ashley.

Spencer got out of her car and started to make her way towards the pool house. From the looks of it her parents were probably still sleeping for a little longer and for some reason a little voice in her head told her it would be a good idea to talk to Ashley.

Although Spencer had no idea what brought Ashley back into town, she could only assume that she might be around for a little bit. For the blonde, this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Ashley about her engagement to Haley away from her family, friends, and fiancé. They could actually have a one on one talk, one that was way overdue for both women without feeling like they had to hold back because of an audience.

Knowing that Ashley probably didn't lock the door, Spencer turned the doorknob to the pool house and let herself in.

What she wasn't expecting to find was a completely naked Ashley standing in the middle of the room. A completely naked Ashley whose body was glistening with sweat and a completely naked Ashley with toned muscles and abs to die for.

This was new. In the years that Spencer had known Ashley, the brunette had never been this fit. Sure she was in shape but my god, that body was new.

Spencer knew she should have looked away but as her eyes rose to finally meet brown ones, the smirk on Ashley's face let her know that it was too late.

This talk might be harder than expected.

….

Alright guys, I that's it for right now. I know it's a little slow going but it's going to pick up in the next few chapters.

Once again I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. I really appreciate all reviews, so thanks to all of you guys who gave me positive feedback last time.

Til next time.


End file.
